


A Bit Well Done

by OriginalCeenote



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Barbecue, Fluff, Implied Relationship, LoMy (kind of), Multi, NoSex, OT3, Oneshot, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit, RoLo (kind of), RoMy (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo goes camping with two of her favorite people.</p>
<p>It should have been harmless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this from my page on Squidge and from Yahoo Groups. It was written in response to a challenge to write a summer-themed Drabble.
> 
> I never said I was sane...

"What's taking dinner so long?" Ororo griped from the kitchen in the small cabin as she stared out onto the patio. A low breeze ruffled the surrounding trees, tapering off the evening's humidity. Remy lifted the meat from the contraption Logan used to smoke it, removing it from the barrel. The rack of ribs already smelled heavenly, spiking Ororo's hunger as she prepared the salad.

"I heard that," Logan called, not bothering to turn around while he fiddled with the grill. He piled briquettes into the pan, setting them just so, then set the grill's rack over the stack, gleaming silver in contrast to its slightly rusty interior. Remy hovered just over his shoulder, watching in amusement. His dark, glowing eyes crinkled as he smirked.

"Still don' see why we couldna taken de new grill de professor offered t'let us use, homme."

"Didn't feel like packin' it up in the truck, Cajun, when I've got a perfectly good setup right here," Logan explained in a patient, almost sing-song fashion, as though Remy were five. Remy cut his eyes at him and "hmmphed" under his breath. "Gimme the lighter fluid."

"Ain' got dat much of it left," Remy complained. "Tol' ya we shoulda jus' stopped at de store down de hill."

"We've got plenty, Cajun, quit yer bitchin'!" Logan nagged back. "'Tol' ya shoulda dis, an' we shoulda dat,'" he mimicked, pulling a face and making gabbing motions with his hand.

"You lucky dat Remy likes ya, homme," he mused, disgusted. Remy's own stomach was growling, too, but he didn't want to unpack the other items in the cooler until they were closer to being ready to serve supper. He settled instead for a beer, and Logan read his mind as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Toss me one, too!"

"Got it." Remy loped inside and snagged two Molsons that had already cooled for a couple of hours in the fridge.

The long drive up to the cabin was worth it, even though Remy hated long trips in the car, needing to stretch his long legs frequently. Ororo voiced similar complaints, but she also hated the claustrophobic confines of the Ford pickup. Ororo chuckled softly at Remy's annoyed expression.

"You two have been going at it ever since we walked through the front door."

"Ain' like dis Cajun don' know how t'barbecue," he griped.

"That brine was good," Ororo agreed. "You did a nice job of it." Remy beamed as he grabbed two brews, deftly slapping off the caps against the edge of the table.

"Wan' one, Stormy?"

"Non, mon frere," she demurred with a roll of her blue eyes. Ororo detested beer. Remy sidled up to her, leaning his chin against her shoulder so he could peek over it. Out of long habit, she nuzzled him back playfully. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Salad. I already shucked the corn, it's ready to throw on the grill once you finish the meat. The Jello is already in the fridge, it'll be ready by the time we're finished having everything else."

"Reg'lar Miss Suzy Homemaker."

"Bite your tongue."

"Let ya do it for me later, petit," he promised. Ororo reached back and swatted his backside as he retreated from the counter.

It felt good to joke with him and let her hair down, even if it was only for a weekend. Jean, Hank and Scott were holding down the fort, taking their turns for their rotating days off from the school. Ororo opted to join Logan and Remy, since she had camped out with Logan before and remembered how beautiful the sunset was from the mountains.

Remy snuck up on Logan while he was cursing over the grill, dousing the coals with lighter fluid. He pressed the bottom of the cold, damp bottle against his side, where his shirt rode up from bending over. Logan yelped, then glared back at him in a look that promised sweet revenge. Remy grinned.

"Need coolin' off?"

"Need ta smack me a red-eyed brat." Remy fiddled with the hooks in the barrel while Logan continued to fight with the grill. He fumbled with the long-tipped lighter, attempting to flick it on.

"Thing ain't igniting," he grumbled. The lighter sparked and clicked with his attempts, but no flame.

"Didn' fill dat up eit'er," Remy mused.

"Shaddup," Logan muttered. "It just won't catch."

"Needs more butane," Remy argued.

"Ain't helpin'," Logan insisted again, resuming his sing-song tone.

"Sheesh. Waste of time. G'wan. Lemme do dis."

"Let ya do what? Back off, bub. I got this." Logan leaned forward again with the lighter, poking it between the spokes of the grill rack. Remy sighed. The lighter still only sparked, sending one time fleck of heat against one of the damp briquettes. No joy.

"Yer doin' it wrong," Remy told him. "Remy can do dis de easy way."

"My way's easy!"

"Naw it ain't, if it don' work."

"I'll get the friggin' matches!"

"Remy's got a match already," he told him smugly.

His eyes glowed with ruby fire as his power charged up, and Logan smelled the air around them crackling with energy. Remy was grinning with far too much mischief…no, Logan didn't like that look at all…

"Don't even thin-"

ZAP! POOF!

Ororo whipped around from the sink at the sound of Logan's bellowed curses. "Goddess, what on earth…?" She ran out to the patio door and clapped her hand over her mouth. Before Remy could get his bearings from watching the fireball erupt from the grill, Ororo burst out onto the deck like a bat out of hell, eyes glowing white. "LOGAN! Remy, what did you DO?"

"Merde!" he hissed. He stared at the beer in his hand, half full, and did the only thing that occurred to him in the given situation. He dashed Logan in the face with the remaining brew.

"GAH!" The tang of hops mingled with the odor of singed hair.

"REMY! THAT ISN'T HELPING!" Ororo scolded. The smell of ozone was sudden and overwhelming, and the air around them crackled with energy again, but this time, a deep shadow fell over all three of them and Remy jumped at the low boom of thunder.

SPLOOSH!

"What the flamin'…GAHH!" Logan sputtered at the mini-torrent of fresh, cold rain that drenched him from head to beat-up sneakers.

Moments later, with Ororo meekly consoling him that at least the grill was lit, she and Remy stood by guiltily staring at Logan's back as he stomped back into the house. Remy took over grill duty while Ororo checked on their wounded, pissed off feral.

The barbecue was eventually a success, but Logan didn't speak to either of them until his eyebrows grew back.

 

FIN.


End file.
